


Future Part I

by hiJaq



Series: She's Got a Boyfriend Anyway [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, don't read this if you have any triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiJaq/pseuds/hiJaq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little future ficlet based on my She's Got a Boyfriend Anyway universe. You’ll definitely need to read at least part I to understand this…and part II if you’re feeling ambitious. This is a Natlise RLS fic (although more like dream casting), so don’t read this if that makes you uncomfortable. Trigger warning for everything as usual. I’m not the best writer to read if you have any triggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Part I

She sets the open envelope down on the end table next to you. Your wool covered feet are propped up on the coffee table, warming by the fire, and you side-eye it.

“Checking my mail for Anthrax again?” You’re mostly joking, but it’s a pointed comment because she barely gives you any privacy.  You let her get away with it because it’s better than the headache you get when you try to push back.

“It was addressed to both of us, actually. Annie’s getting married.”

“My Annie?”

“ _Your_ Annie?”

“You know what I mean.” You look over at it warily. She walks out of the room. She doesn’t want to see your reaction, you think. She’s as tired of the same old fight as you are.

You’re thankful for that as you pick up the invitation. You turn it around in your hands a few times before you open it. It’s nothing special. Your heart tugs at the idea of her marrying someone else. You know and like her girlfriend - her fiancé now, you just didn’t expect it. It’s a strange feeling, because you don’t want to be with her anymore, but maybe you feel jealous anyway, or maybe nostalgic. Maybe both.

You sit there and let yourself feel whatever it is until you hear music coming from the backyard. Natasha’s overbearing, and possessive, and rude, and you think maybe broken in more ways than you can count, but she’s yours. You want her just the same. Whatever you feel about Annie, it just fades behind Natasha. It always has.

“Hey.” She’s in the hammock, a book in hand.

“Hey.”

“Can I join you?”

“No.”

You ignore her and climb in anyway, tucking yourself against her. It’s way too cold to be out here, but you stay anyway. She wraps her arm around you instinctively, and your head nestles under her chin. You lay like that for a while. Your ear to her heart.

“Do you still love her?”

“I love you.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I _only_ love you.” You were maybe going to be honest, but judging by her tone, you decide against it.

“Why does she get to you so much then?”

“She gets to you, my love. Not me.” You sigh. You can’t even count how many times you’ve talked about this. “I’m exactly where I want to be.”

“I saw your face.”

“Well, how would you feel if Jonah got married?”

“I would feel happy for him. That’s it. Just happy.” She stops speaking and opens her closed eyes to the sky, before starting again. “You didn’t look happy.”

“You know what makes me happy?” You say as you shift and feel her thigh against you.

“What?”

You lift your head, and you’re looking at her now. She’s staring at you quietly through thick lashes, always challenging you.

“This hand.” You take one of her hands and press it against your breast. Her eyes go dark, and you think you can still save this day after all. “And this hand.” You take her other one, palm up, dragging it between your bodies, and then push it between your legs.

“ _Yes,”_ you breathe out when she presses the tips of her fingers harder against you as her other hand starts to massage your breast.

“This mouth,” you say, dipping down to kiss it, pulling away again, as she strains up for more.

“This.” You roll your hips into her, pushing hard against the fingertips that are now circling your clit.

“You.” And then her patience is gone. She grabs the back of your neck, pulls your mouth against hers, her hips jutting up into yours, forcing you to straddle her, her nimble fingers at the button of your pants. She pushes them down, and you kick them off as her tongue licks up your neck. You’re distracted by the hot, wet trail it leaves against your cold skin, when her fingers push inside of you, stiff, filling you up.

“ _Baby._ ”

You’re shivering, but you have a sheen of sticky sweat covering your body as you ride her fingers in concentration. _God_ they are the best fingers on this fucking Earth. You tell her that, and she grins.

“I’d marry your fingers. I’d take vows with them. _Fuck. Yes.”_ She adds another, and picks up the pace.

You’re gasping now as she strains up to bite your collar bone. You slip further down into her lap, and she controls your rolling hips with the arm she has wrapped around your waist.

“How about you shut the fuck up about my fingers and come on them instead.”

Your body tenses, and you’re so close. Your skin is slapping against hers and you can hear how wet you are.

“ _I’m almost there_. _D-Don't stop_.”

You come dirty, mouth open, body convulsing on hers in silence.

She lays back, and you slump forward, panting, head against her chest again. She waits a few minutes, stroking your hair absentmindedly. You can tell she’s back to normal now. She’s not angry anymore.

“Is it just my fingers you would marry?” She speaks and you can feel her stomach tense, waiting for you to react.

“I’d marry all of you. I’d marry you.” You don’t miss a beat. You’ve never said it out loud before, but it’s true. Natasha is the one you should have married. She’s the only one.

“Would you marry me if I didn’t have any fingers?”

You giggle and place a kiss against her warm neck. “Yes, but how would you fuck me if you didn’t have fingers?” Your eyelashes flutter against that soft spot under her ear.

“I would think of something.”

You’re distracted now and thinking about the strap on and how it looks when she wears it under her tight black jeans. When she tells you she has something she needs you to take care of. You’re thinking about how you unzip her pants and hold it in your hand. How she wraps her hand around yours while you hold it and asks you if you like it.  How she pushes your white, cotton panties to the side and fucks you with it whether you like it or not.  

Yeah, she’d think of something alright.

“Would you ever want to marry me? Even after everything?” Your voice is small, and you didn’t know you were going to ask that.

She doesn’t say anything right away, and you hold your breath waiting for the answer.

“It should have been me you married back then. Instead of Annie.”

You pick up her hand and drag your lips against her fingers. You find her ring finger and kiss the tip of it.

“I know.”


End file.
